Guild:MadCast Gaming (Stormtalon NA)
In 2007, MadCast Gaming was founded with a handful of friends; since then, MadCast Gaming has grown to include 226 Full Members from around the world. MadCast Gaming is a multi-game community, and officially supports the following other games: League of Legends, Guild Wars 2, MineCraft, and Diablo 3. We utilized a private TeamSpeak3 server as our main method of VOIP communication. MadCast Gaming Guild Requirements MadCast will be playing as Exiles '''on '''Stormtalon. We offer a place for both casual players and raiders. ;Guild Requirements: * Every guild member must follow the Code of Conduct. * Every guild member must have a forum account with MadCast Gaming.* * Every guild member must log in to the website at least once every 30 days. ** * Every guild member must log in to WildStar at least once every 30 days. ** New guild members have a 30 day grace period to make a forum account. The 30 day requirement is excused for members on a LoA. Full Members must post notice in the official LoA thread in the Full Member Penthouse. Associates must contact an admin or post notice on the forums of their absence. MadCast Gaming Casual Players Casual players are identified as anyone who is not part of the Raid Team. Casual players have no obligation to the guild beyond meeting the basic guild requirements. Casual players will be offered a variety of PvE and PvP events throughout the week for content. Casual players will also be offered the opportunity to attend Newbie Raid Night twice a month on a first-come, first-serve basis. This is an informative introduction to raiding, with no expecations or pressure on those in attendance. Casual players wishing to transition to the Raid Team may gain experience and practice through Newbie Raid Night before applying. MadCast Gaming Raid Team MadCast Gaming will hold Raids on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday evenings: 9 PM - 12 AM EST. Raiding requirements and application will be released soon. Members of the Raid Team are held to a higher standard than Casual Members. Members of the Raid Team must meet the basic guild requirements; they must meet the Raid Team skill and gear requirements; finally members of the Raid Team must meet ONE of the following community-building requirements each week: * Making a contribution to community knowledge in the form of: data for theorycrafting; guides (in written or video format); answering fellow-guild members' questions on the forums; creating a new discussion thread; participating (with substance) in an on-going WildStar related discussion. * Hosting or assisting with a non-raid WildStar event. (example: leading guild members through a Dungeon) Members must confirm event hosting or assistance with an admin. * Attending a MadCast Calendared Event in '''any '''game. * Maintaining a 0.50 posting average on the MadCast Forums. * Making a monetary or item donation to the guild bank (TBD once the economy levels out). * Recruiting a member (who will vouch that you recruited them) to the guild. * Other options may be discussed and added with admin approval. Raid Team members are excused from meeting the additional requirement while on approved LoA (approved and expected to return to the Raid Team). Guild Leadership Only current MadCast Gaming admins are eligible to hold a leadership position (MadCast Gaming official policy across all games). This ensures the entegrity of MadCast ideals in all our branches. Any Full Member of MadCast Gaming is eligible to apply for a Ranking Full Member RFM position if they have been a Full Member for at least 60 days AND they maintain a .40 posting average on the MadCast forums. For more information, please read the description of Ranking Full Members. Additionally, you may speak with any of our admins (identifiable in TeamSpeak by RFM or SFM) for more information. The following people are WildStar admins: * Head Admin of WildStar: SFM MadCast: The Prince - (MFDoom@Stormtalon) * SFM MadCast: RedJustice - (RedJustice@Stormtalon) * RFM MadCast: Feisort - (Gigglestick@Stormtalon) * RFM MadCast: HyndeSyte2020 - (HyndeSyte@Stormtalon) * RFM MadCast: rife170 - (rife@Stormtalon) * RFM MadCast: Animaniacs - (Cheerio@Stormtalon) Admins will be ''actively ''looking for additional admins among guild members who exhibit leadership qualities and exemplify MadCast principles. Joining MadCast as a Full Member For an explanation of MadCast's various membership levels, please review the MadCast Membership Levels thread. MadCast Gaming's WildStar structure will be modeled after this. To become a Full Member, post an Introduction thread in the Introductions subforum. In your introduction thread, you must clearly state your intention to apply for Full Membership. A mentor will be assigned to you to answer questions about the community and communicate with you about your progress. For 30 days, you will be considered a Candidate. Candidates must put a "C" tag in front of their name in TeamSpeak. During candidacy, Full Members comment on their experiences interacting with you (positive or negative) in a private comment thread. Candidates must recieve at least 5 unique comments to be considered for membership. After 30 days, the elected Senior Full Members vote on whether or not to accept a Candidate as a Full Members. Successful candidates observe our Code of Conduct; they demonstrate investment in the MadCast community by posting frequently in our forums, attending events, and engaging with our members in TeamSpeak. Successful candidates are respectful of others, helpful, kind, and active. Candidates are allowed and encouraged to remind Full Members to comment on their thread after any period of significant interaction. For more information about membership, please contact any of our admins.